The CCNE will develop novel nanomaterials and devices for the improved detection and treatment of cancer. A critical aspect of this process is to test promising materials in the context of tumors in a preclinical setting, preferably in vivo. The Mouse Models Core (MMC) will take advantage of the extensive infrastructure available the MIT Center for Cancer Research for the development and characterization of mouse models of cancer to support the science of the CCNE. The overall function of MMC is to provide technical, methodological and analytical support to each of the Projects in the area of in vivo testing. The Core will function as a centralized resource to establish, maintain and effectively utilize a series of animal models of cancer for the evaluation and preclinical testing of the nanomaterials generated by the individual groups. The MMC will provide a combinatior xenograft tumor models and genetically-engineered mouse models (GEMMs). The Core will import established GEMMs for lung, prostate and brain tumors developed at MIT and elsewhere. It will also use cutting-edge methods in gene targeting to construct additional models tailored to fit the needs of the Projects. It will take advantage the gene targeting and transgenic technologies available from the MIT CCR Transgenic Animal Core Facility The Core will utilize in-house bioluminescence imaging capabilities as well as micro-computed tomography (micro-CT) to follow tumor development and response to therapy for various models. Other imaging technologies will be accessed through the MGH Molecular Imaging Center, including for biodistribution analysis. In addition the provision of mouse cancer models, the MMC staff will carry out efficacy studies for nanomaterial-based therapeutics (Projects 1 and 2). It will also perform dosing and other necessary animal manipulations for imaging based studies, for which imaging will be performed at the MGH Molecular Imaging Center (Projects 3-5). The MMC will be directed by Dr. David Housman (MIT). Dr. Alain Charest (MIT) will directly supervise the activities of the Core and participate in strain construction. Dr. Tyler Jacks will serve as a consultant for the Core.